Knock Me Out
by D3villaZ
Summary: Ketika Raku sadar, ia telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Chitoge. Waktu yang menyetrum relung hati, membuat rasa suka pada yang lain dapat berganti.


Nisekoi _by_ Naoshi Komi

 _Knock Me Out_ _by_ D3villaZ

Hallow sesama tim RakuChitoge, selamat membaca!

.

.

Cinta yang tulus tidak mengubah jati dirimu. Cinta yang datang tidak perlu sambutanmu. Tapi cinta yang kau terima memerlukan balasanmu.

.

.

"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu sebagai pacar?"

Raku mengangguk. Ini merupakan kencan yang kesekian kalinya dengan Chitoge. Mereka duduk pada deretan kursi di bioskop, di hadapan mereka banyak orang mengantri untuk membeli tiket, sementara mereka menanti jadwal penayangan film yang hendak mereka tonton hari itu.

Dengan gurat kesal ditambah rona merah tipis pada wajahnya, Chitoge bersuara. "Kau. Ingin. Aku. Tendang. _Darling_." Terdapat penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Raku meneguk salivanya ngeri. "Baiklah, lupakan." Ia mengalihkan padangannya pada beberapa orang lewat. Ada alasan mengapa Raku menanyakan hal itu pada Chitoge. Semua bermula di hari terakhir mereka sekolah sebelum libur natal datang.

Pada hari itu, Raku mendapat kesialan bertubi-tubi. Dari mulai lupa mengerjakan PRnya, kehilangan dompet, terkena lemparan bola dari anggota klub sepak bola yang sedang berlatih, dan masih banyak lagi.

Hal yang membuat Raku heran, pada setiap kesialan yang menimpanya di hari itu, Chitoge membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Hari itu, saat istirahat pertama. Raku tetap tinggal di kelas, di saat yang lain pergi ke kantin, ia berusaha menyelesaikan PRnya. Lalu Chitoge datang ke kelas mereka dan melihat apa yang dikerjakan Raku.

"Kecambah- _baka_ ," cetus Chitoge saat melihat tampang bodoh Raku : pemuda itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jari sambil melototi buku tugasnya, masih ada dua soal tersisa. "Sini, kuajari." Dan Chitoge menyikut Raku dengan keras, tampang bodoh Raku berkata padanya kalau pemuda itu tidak bisa.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti, Gadis Gorila." Raku menatap Chitoge yang sedang berkacak pinggang di samping tempat duduknya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum kau mencoba. Jadi begini―" Chitoge langsung menerangkan, ketika dalam proses itu Raku memunculkan tampang bodohnya, Chitoge menendang pemuda tersebut dan menerangkan ulang dengan cara yang berbeda. Pada akhirnya Raku dapat mengumpulkan PRnya.

Lantas, didasari rasa lapar lantaran tidak makan di jam istirahat pertama, Raku mengantri untuk membeli roti melon di kantin pada jam istirahat kedua. Di saat hendak membayar roti melon yang dibelinya, Raku menyadari jika dompetnya ketinggalan. Akhirnya Raku tidak jadi membeli dan berjalan menuju taman sekolah. Pikirnya, tidur di bawah pohon sejenak mungkin dapat membuat perutnya kenyang.

"Bangun, Kecambah." Raku merasakan tendangan kecil beberapa kali pada kakinya. Ia mengerjap dan mendapati Chitoge berdiri menjulang. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar sedang dalam kondisi tergeletak di bawah naungan daun pohon berikut sebabnya.

"Nih." Chitoge menaruh sebungkus roti melon di perut Raku. Pemuda itu bangkit untuk duduk. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Chitoge memerah, kelihatan gelagapan. "J-Jangan salah paham. Aku beli sepuluh, sembilan kumakan dan kenyang. Jadi yah, itu buatmu saja, kau kan ... ehem pacarku."

"A―"

"Sebentar lagi masuk. Habiskan itu." Chitoge menyela Raku, dalam benaknya terpikir kalau Raku akan berkata 'apa aku harus memakannya?'. Chitoge segera membalikkan badan, baru selangkah ia beranjak dari Raku, pemuda itu bergumam padanya.

" _Arigatou, Honey_." Raku mendengus kala Chitoge tidak membalas ucapannya dan justru pergi dengan menghentakkan langkahnya keras-keras. Raku tidak tahu saja kalau saat itu wajah Chitoge memerah bukan main.

Dalam hitungan detik, roti melon yang diberikan Chitoge telah habis dimakan Raku, tampaknya ia benar-benar kelaparan. Dari posisinya saat itu, Raku masih dapat melihat Chitoge di lorong lewat kaca-kaca gedung sekolah. Ia pun bangkit dan melenggang pergi, hendak ke kelas.

Raku memutuskan melewati jalan di luar, yang lebih dekat untuk menuju kelasnya, meski harus melewati lapangan olahraga. Karena kalau menyusuri lorong, ia harus melewati tangga-tangga yang cukup memperlambat.

Hal yang tidak Raku duga, ketika ia sibuk memerhatikan klub-klub olahraga yang sedang berlatih untuk turnamen di lapangan terbuka, sebuah bola melayang dari tempat klub sepak bola berlatih, lalu mengenai kepala Raku. Sontak pemuda itu memegangi sebelah kepalanya, merasa kehilangan fokus. Selang dua detik, sebuah bola melayang dari tempat klub voli berlatih dan tepat mengenai kepala Raku. Kemudian disusul bola dari tempat klub _baseball_ berlatih turut mengenai kepala Raku. Alhasil, Raku sungguh pening dan ambruk saat itu juga.

Chitoge yang melihat Raku lewat kaca-kaca di sepanjang lorong, menampilkan raut terkejut. " _Darling-baka_ ," geramnya kala itu.

Dan yah, bisa ditebak kalau ketika Raku sadar, ia mendapati Chitoge tertidur dengan posisi duduk di samping ranjang ruang kesehatan, menjaganya. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu menatap Chitoge dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ditambah Chitoge bertambah cantik kalau sedang tidur. Tiba-tiba saja Raku tersadar akan sesuatu. Pikiran Raku melayang jauh. Dulu saat ia terjebak di pemandian perempuan, Chitoge juga menolongnya dan pagi tadi, dan siang tadi dan saat ini. Semburat merah tipis bertengger di wajah Raku, berikut jantungnya yang deg-degan. Hari itu juga, Raku merencanakan kencan dengan Chitoge sebagai ucapan terima kasih, mungkin kalau bisa ia dapat mengungkap sesuatu. Bisa saja hipotesisnya mengenai Chitoge yang menyukainya sebagai pacar benar.

Kembali di bioskop. Raku dan Chitoge sedang menonton film. Duduk berdampingan ditambah _popcorn_ dan dua _cup_ besar minuman bersoda.

"Apa kau akan bersama mamamu saat malam natal nanti?" tanya Raku, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu memerhatikan film, karena yang mereka tonton ber- _genre westren_ , bukan seleranya.

"Yah, kurasa." Chitoge menoleh. "Berkat kau, setiap malam natal jadi menyenangkan bersama mamaku." Ia tersenyum tulus. " _Arigatou, Darling_."

Mendapati sikap feminis Chitoge (senyumnya begitu manis) itu, membuat Raku merona. "Setelah ujian kelulusan nanti. Kau akan kemana?" tanya Raku, mengalihkan topik guna menutupi keterpanaannya pada senyum Chitoge tadi.

Ujian kelulusan mereka dekatnya dapat dihitung hari. Untuk yang satu itu, Chitoge terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab. "Aku ada beberapa rencana." Matanya mengerling, memberi tanda pada Raku kalau itu rahasia.

Mereka pun kembali menatap layar di depan, film yang mereka tonton sedang menuju puncak konflik. Dalam keheningan ruangan itu, Raku bertanya tanpa menatap Chitoge. "Hei, kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku sebagai pacar?"

Ini kedua kalinya Raku bertanya tentang itu dan tetap saja membuat wajah Chitoge memanas. Ia menatap Raku sengit dan menendang pemuda itu, sehingga ruangan menjadi ramai akan protes lantaran kegaduhan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Gurat kekesalan menumpuk di wajah Chitoge, ia mencebik dengan mata menatap lulus ke depan, jalanan trotoar membentang di sepanjang langkah yang ia ambil. Sementara di sampingnya, Raku melirik-lirik. Lalu tanpa sengaja Raku menyenggol lengan Chitoge yang sedang disedekap di bawah dada.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kecambah?!" Chitoge langsung mendelik kesal pada Raku. Masih jernih dalam ingatannya kejadian di bioskop tadi, bagaimana Raku mengacaukan semuanya, padahal film yang mereka tonton sedang di puncak konflik daaan ... puncak konflik adalah bagian yang sangat sebentar, sedangkan bagian itu terlewat gara-gara ia harus menendang Raku. Chitoge seketika kesal, menyalahkan Raku yang bertingkah menyebalkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Raku polos. Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan.

"Dasar tidak pekaaaaaaaa!" Chitoge dengan lancar menendang Raku.

"Kau ini kenapa, Gadis Gorila?!" protes Raku tidak terima sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang jadi korban tendangan Chitoge.

"Kecambah bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"

"Gadis Gorilaaaaa!"

"Kecambah- _bakaaaaa_!"

Keduanya sama-sama berteriak, saling berhadapan dan mencondongkan tubuh. Chitoge menunjuk Raku dengan telunjuk, ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan tendangan jitunya. Tapi sebelum konflik di antara mereka memuncak, seseorang keluar dari balik semak.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada _Oujo-sama_ , Bocah Tengik?" Itu seorang pria berkacamata. Kehadirannya membuat mereka berdua kaku di tempat.

Chitoge menoleh pada asal suara dengan gerakkan leher patah-patah. "C-Claude?"

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar bunyi gedebuk dari balik kota pos, lalu muncullah dua orang berpakaian kimono. "Kubunuh kau jika menyentuh _Bocchan_ , Anjing Beehive!" tegas salah seorang dari _yakuza_ Shuei-gumi itu, ia turut menghunuskan katana pada Claude.

Bulir keringat menghias kening Raku dan Ichigo, biarpun kejadian seperti ini telah tiga tahun lamanya terjadi, tapi ketegangan momen seperti ini tidak pernah berkurang. Lidah Raku kelu dan terdengar suara saliva yang diteguk oleh Chitoge." _D-D-Darling_ , bukankah kau bilang ingin menciumku tadi?"

Raku melirik Chitoge sewot. Tidak terima alasan yang dikarang Chitoge, namun begitu menatap bahaya di depan, ia lekas menarik lengan Chitoge, merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Y-Ya, _Honey_. Kau manis sekali hari ini." Akhirnya, Raku turut membual juga.

Mereka berdua bertatapan, Chitoge dengan mata _blink-blink_ -nya dan Raku dengan kegugupannya. "Ahh, _Darling_."

" _Honey_."

"Darliiiiiingggg."

" _Honeeeyyy_."

Wajah Raku dan Chitoge semakin mendekat, sampai hidung mereka bersinggungan Claude berdehem keras. "Aku tahu kalian sedang dimabuk cinta, tapi ini belum waktunya."

Akhirnya sepasang kekasih palsu itu menjauhkan jarak wajah mereka, keduanya bersemu, bagaimana tidak, hidung mereka bahkan telah bersentuhan, sedikiiiit lagi maka ... ah sudahlah.

"Aku akan tetap mengawasi kalian." Itu Claude.

"Aku akan tetap mengawasimu, Bajingan Beehive."

Lantas anggota gangster dan _yakuza_ itu menghilang, meninggalkan Raku dan Chitoge, mereka sama-sama mengembuskan napas lega. Tak lama berselang, keduanya saling melirik, membayangkan kepanikan di wajah mereka tadi lalu kelegaan saat ini. Perlahan, Chitoge mengikik, diikuti Raku yang terpana pada tawa gadis itu.

"Ya ampun, wajahmu tadi bodoh sekali, Kecambah." Chitoge menepuk beberapa kali bahu Raku.

"Dan kau semakin mirip gorila." Raku turut menepuk bahu Chitoge, mereka tampak saling merangkul saat ini.

"Apa matamu rusak?" Chitoge mendelik, melepas rangkulan mereka, ia tidak terima dikatai mirip gorila.

"Matamu."

"Matamu."

"Matamu."

"Matamu, Kecambah!"

"Matamu, Gadis Gorila!"

 _SREK SREK_

Mendengar gesekan semak, keduanya waspada dan berhenti mencela. Saling berasumsi kalau di balik semak itu ada Claude yang sedang mengawasi. "O-oh hei, _Darling_ , yang benar itu matamu." Cengiran Chitoge mengembang.

"Tidak, _Honey_ , itu matamu."

"MA-TA-MU," ucap Chitoge hanya dengan gerakan mulut saja, kali ini disertai delikan.

Dan topik matamu terus berlanjut. Memang begitulah mereka kalau sudah menyatu, sulit dihentikan pun sulit dipisahkan. Orang awam bahkan dapat melihat, betapa mereka saling memahami dan akrab melalui pertengkaran mereka.

.

.

.

Mendekati natal, udara menjadi lebih dingin. Raku mempercepat langkahnya, melewati ruko-ruko, jembatan, dan gang untuk sampai di rumah. Pemuda itu sehabis mengambil kalungnya yang sudah seluruhnya benar, tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal di dalam liontin kalung tersebut gara-gara kunci milik Chitoge. Di saat masih larut dalam kelegaan, ponselnya bergetar.

 _From : Hana-san_

 _Subject : -_

 _Datang ke kantorku sekarang. Gantikan sekretarisku sampai malam natal._

Raku tidak percaya mendapat email dari mamanya Chitoge. Lagi-lagi ia harus menjadi sekretaris dadakan wanita itu. Sambil menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya keras, Raku bergegas menuju tempat kerja. Semilir angin jalanan membuat bulu kuduk Raku meremang.

"Kau terlambat tiga puluh detik. Dan artinya―" Raku masih dalam kodisi ngos-ngosan saat sampai di ruangannya Hana, wanita itu langsung mengancam. Benar-benar. Sesuatu seperti inilah yang membuatnya bergidik sepanjang jalan menuju kemari.

Ucapan Hana terhenti saat tidak sengaja melihat kalung yang Raku kenakan. "Hei, Nak, soal kalungmu, aku ingat."

Raku melepas kalung itu dan menatapnya bergantian antara benda tersebut dengan Hana. "Be-Benarkah?" Tentu saja dia ragu. "Bukankah saat di bandara dulu kaubilang tidak tahu, Hana- _san_?"

"Yah, aku baru ingat saat di pesawat." Memang benar demikian dan saat itu Hana berniat memberi tahu Raku kalau bertemu kembali. Nyatanya beberapa kali mereka bertemu dan dia lupa lagi untuk memberi tahu karena Raku tidak menunjukkan kalung tersebut. Baru saat ini Hana mengingatnya lagi.

"Dua belas tahun lalu, kau melihat kalungku dimana, Hana- _san_?" Jujur saja Raku deg-degan. Wajah-wajah pemegang kunci yang katanya dari dua belas tahun lalu berputar dalam benaknya.

"Di buku dongeng milik Chitoge."

"Chi―"

"Kau tahu, Chitoge dulu membaca buku itu denganmu, kau juga bilang dia cantik jika memakai pita merah seperti yang ada di buku itu, lalu dia pulang dan memintaku membelikannya." Hana terkekeh membayangkan wajah manis putrinya sepuluh tahun lalu.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Raku terpaku. Jika Chitoge memang pemilik kunci benarnya, lalu bagaimana kunci milik Onodera atau Tachibana? Dalam waktu singkat, Raku tak bersikap impulsif. Ia pikir, ia tetap harus mencoba semua kunci.

"Hei, Nak. Jadwalku hari ini." Hana menyadarkan lamunan Raku.

" _Ha'i_. Hari ini―dan lain-lain―dan lain-lagi lagi."

.

.

.

Kota tampak begitu terang malam ini, dengan butir-butir kristal salju yang mulai turun. Raku berada di istana kediaman Chitoge. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris, Hana mengajak pemuda itu ke rumah. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah pohon natal yang sangat besar dan terang. Raku berdiri di hadapan pohon tersebut.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Kecambah- _baka_."

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Raku tahu siapa yang sedang berada di belakangnya saat ini. "Kau mencuri pohon natal ini?"

"Aku tidak mencurinya, Kecambah- _baka_ , aku menggunakan uangku."

"Kau menyia-nyiakan uangmu, Gadis Gorila."

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Chitoge. Gadis itu dengan cepat mendekat untuk berdiri di samping Raku, ia berkacak pinggang pada pemuda itu. "Aku tahu cara menggunakannya."

"Cara penggunaanmu salah."

"Cara bicaramu tuh yang salah, Kecambah."

"Bicaramu, Gadis Gorila."

"Bicaramu, Kecambah- _baka_."

"Gadis Gorilaaaaa."

"Kecambah- _bakaaaaa_."

 _SREK SREK_

Raku dan Chitoge saling berpandangan dan mengedarkan padangan ke sekitar, di sekeliling mereka bahkan tidak ada semak-semak, jadi tidak ada Claude yang bersembunyi di sana dan mengawasi.

 _SREK SREK_

Namun anehnya suara semak-semak yang menandakan ada pergerakan dari balik semak-semak itu kembali terdengar. Manik _aquamarine_ Chitoge menyiratkan kebingungan di sana. "Apa mereka menaruh alat pada kita sehingga setiap kita bertengkar akan ada bunyi itu?"

"Kau sih yang mulai," tanggap Raku polos.

Chitoge melayangkan _death glare_ pada Raku. Jelas-jelas pemuda itu yang mulai, tidak peka pula. "Kecambah bodoh, bodoh, bodoh."

"Gadis Gor―(terdengar langkah kaki mendekat) _Honey_ -ku." Raku sampai kesulitan untuk menelan salivanya sendiri saat menyadari Hana datang bersama Adelt-suaminya. Untung saja ia cepat mengganti panggilannya tadi, telat sedetik saja, mati sudah, karena langkah Hana dan Adelt itu tipikal orang sibuk, lebar dan cepat.

"Kalian ingin ikut kami atau pergi ke hotel?" Itu Hana, setelah berkata demikian, ia melempar kunci ke arah anak gadisnya, yang secara reflek ditangkap Raku. "Itu kunci hotel untuk kalian malam ini."

" _NOOOO_." Chitoge berkata tegas, serentak ia dan Raku mendelik dengan mulut menganga. "Kita ikut mereka saja ya, _Darling_." Chitoge dengan cepat menangkap lengan Raku, menggapitnya erat. Ia belum tahu kalau Hana-ibunya telah mengetahui hubungan pura-pura mereka sejak lama.

Kemudian mereka berempat pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dalam suasana itu, Adelt-ayahnya Chitoge membuka suara. "Setelah ujian kelulusan, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Nak Raku?"

Chitoge penasaran juga dengan jawaban Raku, ia melirik pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Aku akan mengikuti ujian masuk universitas di dekat sini."

Adelt menggulum senyum. "Ooh sayang sekali, putriku justru akan pergi ke Amerika."

Adelt tidak tahu kalau di belakang tubuhnya, Raku dan Chitoge saling melempar tatapan mata yang tidak terbaca artinya.

.

.

.

Bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran, meski hawa dingin musim dingin belum sepenuhnya hilang, tapi keramaian telah menghias sebuah aula. Murid-murid berseragam duduk rapi begitu pun para guru. Hari itu adalah upacara kelulusan bagi murid kelas tiga, termasuk Raku dan Chitoge.

Bisa jadi hari itu terakhir kalinya Raku dan Chitoge bertengkar di pagi hari. Terakhir kali Chitoge menumpukan lutut pada wajah Raku. Terakhir kali Chitoge bertengkar dengan Raku. Dan ... terakhir kali menjadi pacar pura-pura Raku.

Setelah upacara kelulusan berlangsung, Chitoge bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Raku. Ia tidak mengakhiri hubungan pura-pura mereka, namun pergi begitu saja. Sebuah mobil telah membawanya.

Sementara di sisi Raku, ia sedang menaiki anak tangga, berniat menyusuri sekolah untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tadi, setelah upacara kelulusannya berlangsung, baik di dalam maupun di luar aula menjadi sangat ramai, ia sampai berdesak-desakan untuk keluar dari aula dan menuju gedung sekolah.

Seingat Raku, beberapa hari lalu ia baru saja mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru, menjalani kehidupan SMA dengan banyak wanita dan satu teman lelaki setia lantas hari ini ia akan meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan tersebut. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, baik yang ia alami sendiri, maupun teman-temannya.

Bicara tentang teman-teman, Shuu telah berpamitan dengannya tadi, disusul Tachibana―untuk gadis itu, ia sempat mencoba membuka liontinnya dengan kunci milik Tachibana, namun liontin tersebut tidak terbuka, mendapati hal tersebut, Tachibana menangis dan mengutarakan betapa ia telah banyak berkorban mengubah pribadinya untuk Raku. Sedangkan Raku tak dapat berbuat lebih pada Tachibana. Kemudian ia teringat Chitoge dan Onodera, ia belum mencoba membuka liontinnya pada mereka.

Tak disangka, saat Raku menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju taman sekolahnya, ia berpapasan dengan Onodera. Baru saja dipikirkan, yang dicari muncul di hadapan. Raku lekas berbicara pada Onodera, berhubung sudah dekat dengan taman, mereka bicara dengan duduk pada salah satu bangku di sana.

"Ichijo- _kun_ ," lirih Onodera. Helai rambutnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin berembus.

"Onodera, bisakah kita mencobanya?" Raku mengeluarkan liontinnya.

Dengan gerakan lambat Onodera mengambil kunci yang ia miliki. Wajahnya bersemu kemerahan. "I-Ichijo- _kun_ , seandainya kunciku tidak cocok, apakah kita masih menjadi teman?" Ia gugup bukan main. Kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan bukan yang sebenarnya ia katakan. Kalau bisa, kalau diberi kekuatan, ia ingin bertanya apakah mereka masih dapat bersama dalam artian yang lebih dekat. Dan kalau ada kesempatan, bisakah ia turut mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendam?

Raku mengangguk mantap. Ia menerima kunci Onodera dan memasukkan kunci itu pada liontinnya. Kunci tersebut dapat masuk, lantas Raku memutarnya, tak lama ia mendengar bunyi krek. Diliriknya Onodera, gadis itu pun tampak terkejut mengetahui ternyata kuncinya cocok.

Perlahan, Raku membuka liontin itu dan yang berada dalam liontin tersebut membuatnya terbelalak. Ia menatap lagi Onodera, gadis itu turut melihat isi liontin tersebut, gores kekecewaan mulai menampakkan diri di wajahnya.

"Onodera, boleh aku pergi?" Raku harus menemui seseorang sekarang juga, tapi perasaan sukanya pada Onodera menahan pemuda itu. Suka? Raku ingin menimbangnya kembali. Kalau dua tahun lalu, ia sudah mantap dengan perasaannya, namun saat ini tiba-tiba keraguan menelusup di relung hatinya. Tepatnya sejak ia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan putri bos gangster, Chitoge. Bahkan ia tidak dapat berbohong kalau bertengkar dengan Chitoge merupakan momen yang selalu ia tunggu, gadis itu menyenangkan dan menghangatkan perasaannya.

Tunggu, Raku baru menyadarinya setelah sekian lama, mengenai perasaannya. Ia seperti tersengat sesuatu.

"Jo...Chi...Ichijo- _kun_ ," tegur Onodera, ia memang kecewa, tapi tetap saja khawatir pada Raku yang diam saja meski sudah dipanggil berulang kali. "Ichijo- _kun_."

"Eh?" Raku mengerjap. "Onodera, ada apa?"

"Pergilah." Onodera berkata sambil menunduk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Onodera?" Raku tidak yakin jika Onodera berkata yang sebenarnya, kalau baik-baik saja, lantas kenapa gadis itu berkata sambil menunduk?

Onodera mendorong tubuh Raku menjauh, ia tetap tak menatap Raku. "Pergilah sekarang."

Raku bergeming.

"Kumohon, pergilah." Setelah Onodera mengatakan itu, Raku benar-benar pergi. Gadis berambut cokelat itu mulai terisak, bahunya berguncang, ia menangkup wajahnya. Di samping gadis itu, tergeletak liontin Raku yang masih terbuka, begitu juga kunci Onodera yang menempel di sana.

Melalui celah jemari yang melingkupi wajahnya, Onodera melihat isi liontin itu lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak. Perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini, harus ia lepaskan begitu saja hari ini, tanpa pernah terucapkan. Di antara isak tangisnya, Onodera menghela napas panjang dan ia embuskan dengan perlahan, ia mencoba menangkan diri. "Apakah keputusanku sudah benar?" bisiknya pada angin lalu.

.

.

.

Raku membuka kasar sebuah pintu. Napasnya tidak teratur dan ia banyak berkeringat. Tak memedulikan kondisinya, ia berjalan mendekat. Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah Chitoge, berdiri kebingungan di depannya.

"Aku ke bandara, kupikir kau sudah ke Amerika. Kenapa masih di kamarmu?" gusar Raku. Untung saja salah satu preman rumahnya memeriksa rumah Chitoge, kalau tidak, ia masih akan berlari ke sana-ke mari tidak jelas hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang belum berada di bandara.

"Kecambah- _baka_ , aku belum berpamitan padamu, bagaimana aku bisa pergi?"

"Kau menghilang begitu saja sejak upacara kelulusan tadi!"

"Kau lihat, ada yang harus kupersiapkan." Chitoge menunjukkan koper yang terbuka dan isinya yang masih seperempat. Ia sedang berkemas saat ini.

Raku menarik lengan Chitoge dan mendekap gadis itu. Gadis yang telah membuatnya khawatir.

"Ke-Kecambah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajah Chitoge memerah sempurna, degub jantungnya tak keruan, namun di sisi lain ia telah berniat menendang Raku setelah pemuda itu melepaskannya.

"Aku sangat senang dapat menemukanmu." Diam-diam Raku meghirum aroma rambut Chitoge. "Aku telah membuka liontinku dengan kunci Onodera."

Chitoge tersentak, perasaannya menjadi gundah. Sejak lama ia memang tidak memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Raku menemukan pemilik kunci liontin tersebut, tentu Chitoge bingung harus bagaimana saat ini. Ia memejamkan mata. "Lalu kenapa kau di sini?"

"Isi liontin itu menyadarkanku, kalau yang kuinginkan adalah kau." Raku mundur dan memegang kedua bahu Chitoge, ia menatap dalam mata Chitoge. "Menikahlah denganku, aku akan jadi PNS untuk menghidupimu," ucap Raku, ia tersenyum tulus dan penuh keyakinan. Bahkan cita-citanya sejak dulu tidak berubah, tetap tidak ingin menjadi penerus klan y _akuza_ -nya lantas memilih profesi PNS.

Dan Chitoge benar-benar menendang Raku sekarang, dengan kekuatan terpenuh dibanding yang sering ia lakukan. "Jangan mempermainkanku, Kecambah- _baka_!"

Sambil bersungut, Raku mendelik kesal pada Chitoge, susah payah ia membangun _feel_ romantis, malah mendapat tendangan gratis. "Aku mencintaimu, Gadis Gorila!"

Chitoge tak kalah, ia menatap galak Raku. Ia menahan lisannya sejenak, lalu setelahnya berkata. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kecambah- _baka_!"

"Gadis Gorilaaaaa!"

"Kecambah- _bakaaaaa_!"

SELESAI.

A/N : Hai, Tsumugi di sini. Terima kasih banyak loh sudah baca sampai sini, file aslinya sampai dua belas halaman dengan jumlah kata lebih dari tiga ribu, saya sudah was-was takut nggak ada yang mau baca kalau kepanjangan, tapi yah, terlanjur, huhu. Mohon maaf kalau banyak _typo_ yah. Tetap _support_ RakuChitoge, oke xD.

 _OMAKE_

"Apa isi liontinmu, Kecambah bodoh?" tanya Chitoge di perjalanan pulang seusai kencan dengan Raku. Pemuda itu berjalan di sampingnya.

Raku menggulum senyum. "Kau buka saja sendiri dengan kuncimu."

"Eeehhh, memangnya kunciku bisa membukanya?" Ia berhenti berjalan.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya." Raku meniru kata-kata Chitoge saat membantunya mengerjakan PR di waktu SMA.

"Kecambah- _bakaaaaa_! Beritahu aku. Sekarang." Chitoge bersedekap, lalu Raku mengikuti gayanya bersedekap. Mereka saling bertatapan, berdiri di jalanan, di dekat bangku taman.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau aku mencintaimu, Gadis Gorila!"

 _BLUSH_

Secara bersamaan wajah keduanya memerah. Sikap keduanya tidak berubah, walaupun ada cinta di antata mereka. Raku bahkan tak bisa menjelaskan betapa indah mencintai Chitoge. Hanya Chitoge. Ini janjinya, ia tidak akan melepas gadis itu. Gadis yang datang dari masa lalunya, kemudian menghias hari-hari dan masa depannya. Sosok yang selama ini Raku nantikan, yang selalu ia tunggu. Senyum Raku mengembang. Ia juga selalu suka cara Chitoge memperlakukannya, tidak perlu perlakuan manis atau romantis, tapi ia tahu gadis itu mencintainya dalam setiap tindakan kasarnya.

Jika dihitung sudah setengah tahun lamanya sejak pembicaraan mereka di kamar Chitoge, gadis itu kadang masih tidak menyangka kalau pemuda bodoh di hadapannya dapat menyatakan cinta. Padahal ia pikir, hanya dirinyalah yang memiliki perasaan pada pemuda tersebut. Di kelilingi euforia mabuk cinta, Chitoge memandang Raku malu-malu, kemudian ia menendang pemuda itu. "Aku juga mencintamu, Kecambah- _baka_!"

 _OWARI_

Cinta tak mengajarkanmu menerima. Cinta tak mengajarkanmu menolak. Tapi cinta mengajarkanmu untuk memilih.


End file.
